Tino's Adventures of A Snow White Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas. Patchy's Christmas intro (The movie begins) Narrator: And now, direct from Encino, America's favorite pirate and the hosting all of Weekenders Adventures Specials, Patchy the pirate. (The exterior of Patchy's house is shown. The name "Patchy" appears. Inside, Patchy is wrapping presents) Patchy: (to the tune of "Jingle Bells") ''Yo ho ho, yo ho ho, yo ho ho ho ho ho. ''notices he's on air Oh! Hi. waves I'm Patchy the Pirate, The host of all the Weekenders Adventures' Specials!! (He notices a long piece of confetti on his hook and tries to shake it off. He pulls on it and whacks himself in the eye, giving him a black eye. He switches his patch over to the other eye) Hey, that's better! (Potty, a puppet bird on strings, flies in) Potty: (squawk) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Patchy: That's right, Potty! It is Christmas. (he limps over to the fireplace) ''And there ain't nothing better Pur heroes, like a Knights of the Weekender Tables Christmas. It sure is a magical time of year. (''he blows on his pipe, and bubbles emerge) Why, Tino's friend SpongeBob is gearing up for Santa Claus right now! (He picks up a picture of SpongeBob. Cuts to SpongeBob, holding a remote) SpongeBob: I sure am! (He presses a button on the remote. A large chimney rises from the ground next to his house, and a gigantic funnel pops out of it with the words "Welcome Santa" in neon letters) I'm ready! Patchy: (Laughs) Not bad for a creature with no vertebrae. (he puts down SpongeBob's picture) And I'm sure our pal Patrick is doing his share of the decorating. (He picks up a picture of Patrick. Cuts to Patrick standing by his house with a dopey smile on his face. Zooms out to reveal a single Christmas ball hanging from the antenna on top of his rock. It snaps off and hits the ground, and Patrick does as well. Now, Patchy is mixing cookie dough) I too am also preparing for Christmas. (he lifts up the mixer) Hmm, unbaked cookie dough! (he takes a lick) Mmm... Potty: (squawk) Potty want cookie dough! (he flies over, squawking) Cookie! (Patchy ducks) Patchy: Potty! No! (Potty flies back and forth) Potty: Cookie! (squawk) Patchy: Get out of here! Potty: Cookie! Patchy: Potty! Potty: (squawk) Give us a lick! Patchy: Back off, you flying freak! (Potty flies on the counter) Potty: (squawk) Clarify please. Patchy: (the cookies are shaped like SpongeBob and Patrick) This here cookie dough is for the children, not for pesky parrots. (Cuts to Hans reaching over and ringing a bell. Patchy looks out the window) What's that? Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! Children: (off-screen) Free ice cream! Patchy: (Laughs) No, you silly livers! (s''ternly)'' No! Potty: (squawk) Man overboard? (Patchy walks over to a desk) Patchy: You, I'm ignoring. (he sits down) No, it means it's time to open fan letters! (Potty flies over with a letter in his beak) Potty: (squawk) Here you go! (Patchy tugs at it) Patchy: Thank you, Potty. (Potty is not letting go) Yeah. Okay Potty, thank you! (Potty squawks, still not letting go) Come on, give it, you birdbrain! (Potty squawks some more) Quiet, infernal bird! (He uses his hook, now with a pair of scissors on the end, to snip Potty's rope. Potty squawks and falls to the ground. Patchy nods) ''Hmm. (''he sits back down) This letter comes to us from... Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy tears the envelope open, pieces of it flying all over. He pulls up his eye patch and replaces it with a pair of reading glasses with one eye covered up) Patchy: And he writes, "Dear Tino Tonitini, I am two years old, and I was wondering that, Does Tino and his friends spend with Snow White on Christmas? Sincerely yours..." Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy gets up and takes off his glasses. Now his eye patch is back on) Patchy: A very good question. But you know he never had a Christmas party with Snow White before. Potty: (squawk) He didn't? Patchy: No sir, my fine feathered little neck pain. (He pulls down Potty's strings. Potty, as well as his puppeteer, falls to the ground. Patchy hangs a homemade SpongeBob ornament on a Christmas tree. Zooms out, showing the entire tree, which is decorated with many similar SpongeBob, as well as ornaments featuring Patrick and Squidward, and a few gift boxes) There was a time when Tino meets Snow White on Christmas. (he snaps his fingers) Hey! Who wants to hear the story of Tino and his friends meets Snow White for the first time ever! (Cuts to Potty, who looks very drowsy and with bloodshot eyes) Potty: (squawk) Patchy: Potty?! (He sees an empty bowl of cookie dough, accompained by a foghorn noise) You ate all me cookie dough! Potty: (His whole lower half of his body, along with his strings, fall off, leaving only his head) Squ-ouch! Patchy: (Shrugs) Oh well! On with the show! Opening/Snow White's Christmas Festival/It's Christmas song (The movie begins) Song: :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! :A Snow White Christmas! (Then they started the credits, Title Shows "Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas" Now we go to the Ice Festival) Snow White II: '''I love the Ice Festival Every Year, It's so much fun! '''Grunyon: Yes Snow White, and it always means that Christmas is just a couple of weeks away. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, and I can't wait for Christmas to come. Sunset Shimmer: Me either. Ash Ketchum: Me also. Brock: Everyone can't wait for Christmas. It's the best time of the year. Sir Loungelot: '''Who always care about Christmas? '''Grunyon: Oh boy, I can't wait to see what I get in my stocking this year?! Snow White II: What did you get last year? King Allfire: Well, what did you get? Grunyon: Nothing, everything fell through the holes in the toes. Tish Katsufrakis: That's sad, really bummer. Squire Flicker: '''Don't worry, We'll get you some good presents. '''Snow White II: Mother, Father, can I join the festival for a while? Queen Snow White: Of course dear. Snow White II: Come on. Grunyon. Lor McQuarrie: Man, I am so totally Christmas! Tino Tonitini: Wait a moment, don't forget about us! Misty: Yeah, wait for us. (As Tino and the others run to the festival) Queen Snow White: '''Everyday is Christmas, Having Snow White for a daughter. '''King Charming: Lovely snow for me, having two Snow Whites. (As the Bells rings, as the villagers set up the Christmas tree) Song: :Icicle Sparkling in the Midday Sun. Reflecting all the joy this Christmas. :Boys and Girls are playing having so much fun. There's so much joy this Christmas. :Ooh, I can feel it. It's in the air. :Ooh, I can see it. It's all around me everywhere is Christmas! :It's all around me everywhere. :It's Christmas... all the joy of Christmas. :It's Christmas (The star sparks) Sliding Down the Hill/Tino's Christmas Gift (Now we got the Tino and the Others having Sled) Grunyon: Look Snow White. A Toboggan. Snow White: Let's Toboggan down the hill. But how are do we get the sled up there? Grunyon: Leave it to me. (He grabs the Toboggan to climb up, but the hill was so high up and can't climb up) Doraemon: The hill is too big. He can't climb all the way up high. Noby: Well, that's too bad. He can climb all the way up, it's hard. Ash Ketchum: It's not that hard, Noby. (Two Raccoons climb up the hill to help him out but he was too heavy to push him. One of the Raccoons found a tree grabs it and then pins him that causes him to run faster. Then he slides down the hill) Sue: He sliding down the hill! Snow White: Grunyon let go of the sled! (He slides down, slides past the two raccoons covering them with snow he lets go of it then the sled broke into pieces turning it into a snow ski and then slides off the cliff then he crashes into trophies and then at last crashes into the snow) King Charming: I declare Grunyon to be forever for know as... the Baron of the Noel Ice festival. (Everyone cheered) Queen Snow White: Grunyon has started off the seasons festivities with a gift of laughter of us all. Sneech: Boy, Ice Festival sounds fun! Big G: You said it! Star Butterfly: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm so excited for Christmas this year! Marco Diaz: I know right, Star? Sneech: It will be the best Christmas ever this year! Squire Flicker: Oh, Tino. I almost forgot something. I have a suprise for you, my friend. Tino Tonitini: What is it? Squire Flicker: (Gives the red present to Tino) Here you go. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. I wonder what's inside? Squire Flicker: Open it and see. (Tino unwraps the christmas gift and opens the box revealed to be the mega stone and the Charizardite X) Sunset Shimmer: What is it? Tino Tonitini: '''It's a Charizardite X and my mega stone! '''Human Rarity: Pretty wonderful! Human Fluttershy: That was a really nice gift. Human Rainbow Dash: Your going to mega evolved your Charizard! That's awesome! Ash Ketchum: That's really nice of you, Flicker. Squire Flicker: Why thank you, Ash. Tino Tonitini: I don't know what to say but thank you, Flicker. Squire Flicker: Your very welcome, Tino. King Allfire: You will soon mega evolve your Charizard in the battle, Tino. Tino Tonitini: I sure will. King Allfire: You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. Tino Tonitini: (Smiles) Yeah, I would agree with that King Allfire. (To Squire Flicker) Hey, Flicker. Let's have a battle between my Charizard and your Druddigon very soon. Squire Flicker: Great idea, Tino. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to see his Charizard mega evolve. Pikachu: Pika. Misty: Same here. Brock: Me too. Princess Flame: So what's the gift you wanted, Snow White? Snow White: The gift I want is to be allowed to make Royal Christmas decree this year. King Charming: And what would you decree? Snow White: You decreed new happiness for the people of Noel each Christmas. I want to create a new happiness of all the children of Noel, that there be a christmas castle where all the children of Noel can go anytime and have fun and play and laugh. Star Butterfly: Great idea, Snow White! King Charming: Where could such a castle be built? Queen Griddle: Tell where could it be? Then your wish will soon come true. Snow White: We wouldn't have to build it. We could just make over that spooky old deserted castle on the dark side of the mountain. Is that a bad decree? Queen Snow White: No. Of course not dear. Tish Katsufrakis: Okay... I bet it will work. Snow White: Then I will be allowed to make the Royal Christmas decree? King Charming: Yes, Snow White. Yes. (The parade begins) Cinder: Make room for the parade! Clinker: Come and join us! Snow White: Come on Baron of the Noel Ice Festival let's join the closing parade. Sci-Twi: Wait up, everyone! Spike the Dog: Don't start without me. (They took off) King Charming: The old castle of the dark side of the mountains. Still holds bad memories for you. Perhaps we should not allow Snow White and her friends. Queen Snow White: To make the Christmas decree, we must. Else we would have to explain about my wicked stepmother and the Poisoned Apple and... I don't want them to know such evil as I knew. (Two horses holding a carriage arrives as Queen Snow White and King Charming gets on board) Queen Snow White: I still get shudders when I think that the "Wicked Queen" was last seen high above this very valley. King Charming: And has never been seen again, since. Evil times/The Wicked Queen's Entrance/Villains Appearances (As they left, then a Sunlight came out of Clouds reflects the Glass, melting some snow off, Then An Glacier melts as well, Revealing to Be an Evil Queen, Then the 2 vultures arrived, As she wakes up looking at the animals getting scared and runs off) Song: Time is always changing we're arranging all our lives Deep in somethings that our beautiful can have a darker side. Ooh, a dark side. It use to be so peaceful here and everyone is kind but the melting of the snow today has brought back evil times. Ooh, evil times... has brought back evil times. The Wicked Queen: (Laughs Evilly) (Later, The Wicked Queen goes to the evil dark castle) Wicked Queen: Home at last. Adagio Dazzle: We are. Principal Cinch: Don't forget about us! Dr. Facilier: Me too. Jessie: '''Same goes for us. '''James: (To Megan) And who are you? Megan: I'm Megan. The studio manager. James: Oh yeah, I remember. It's was then when the twerps defeated you and us when we stole their song. Wicked Queen: Where is it? I must find it. (Two Vultures appears) Aria Blaze: Make them stop. Wicked Queen: Be gone scavengers! (She unleashes lightning to scare two Vultures away) (The light shines on the mirror) Adagio Dazzle: Is that mirror? Wicked Queen: Ah. You are safe Magic Mirror. Principal Cinch: Now we can answer the magic mirror. Wicked Queen: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is there fairest of them all? Magic Mirror: There is no one, fairest my queen. There are two equally fairer than all others. Wicked Queen: You dare not say again, that Snow White is fairer than I! You take the cowards way and say that we are equally fair! Megan: It better be, otherwise we're in for it. Dr. Facilier: You bet we will, Megan. James: So what is you speak of, magic mirror? Magic Mirror: The two I speak of are two Snow Whites. Wicked Queen: You lie! Principal Cinch: Perhaps there trying to confuse you. Perhaps they were trying to lure you away. Magic Mirror: There is a Princess Snow White. More to the Queen Snow White, and King Charming. Adagio Dazzle: It's like there some kind of Two Snow Whites and One King Charming. Magic Mirror: Than even as we speak. The younger Snow White makes plans to turn this castle into a happy place for all children. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Wicked Queen: She would not dare so challenge my rightful authorities. And my powers. Magic Mirror: Snow White the younger knows nothing of such evil as yours. Wicked Queen: Be gone. Creating a Storm/Freezing the entire Kingdom (The Wicked Queen and the villains walked down to the dungeon) Sonata Dusk: So what's next? (The Wicked Queen grabs a book and two potions as she creates a spell in the cauldron) Wicked Queen: Spirit of darkness, spirits of night. Show us the princess known as "Snow White!" (The cauldron shows the image) Snow White: Good will and good cheer to all of you. Villager: It's really beginning to feel like Christmas now. Sir Hotbreath: Sure is. Grunyon: But waiting for christmas morning, it seems it will never get here. Wicked Queen: And it never will get here, or any of you! Sleet and hail and ice and snow commence to fall and blow winds blow! (The wind blows two vultures) Jessie: (Holds James) It's cold! James: (Hold Jessie) It really is cold! (Sneezes) Meowth: It's freezing in here! Wicked Queen: Blow! Blow! Blow! (The blizzard blows towards the village) Marco Diaz: Now what? Sir Galahot: Where did this blizzard come from? Grunyon: The banner! (The banner gets blown away by the wind) Sci-Twi: That's so not good. Sunset Shimmer: Really not good. Princess Flame: The decorations! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh no! Human Rarity: My lovely christmas decorations! Human Pinkie Pie: All the delicious sweet foods are blown away! Human Applejack: All of my apples are blown away by the blizzard too! (Then the blizzard blows the Charizardite X and the Mega Stone away) Tino Tonitini: My mega stone and the Charizardite X! Human Rainbow Dash: (Runs and grabs them) Here. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Hold on tight, Pikachu. Grunyon: We better get back to the c-c-castle! Snow White: Everyone to your homes quickly! Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! (Everyone runs to the castle. Then we cut to King Charming and Queen Snow White sitting at the fireplace) '''Queen Snow White: Where is Snow White? King Charming: Grunyon, Tino and their friends will get them home. Queen Snow White: This storm... it's almost as if some evil forces were behind it. (Then Queen Snow White and King Charming sees the villains in the fire) Wicked Queen: (Laughing evilly) Dr. Facilier: (Laughing evilly as his spell begins to freeze Snow White's parents) Snow White: Mother. Father. I thought I heard laugh- (Gasp in horror) Carver Descartes: What the...? Queen Snow White: Leave the kingdom... quickly Snow White... King Charming: Grunyon, Tino... take her and flee. Snow White: Father! Father! Lor McQuarrie: Who freezed them? Queen Snow White: Wicked stepmother the Queen and Tino and his friend's enemies... tried... to kill me... King Charming: Once... you told... Queen Snow White: Run... Snow White... find seven... D-Dwarfs. (Snow White's parents freezed in ice) Grunyon: We're starting to freeze too. Tino Tonitini: Let's get out of here, before we freezed too. (The heroes runs to get out of the castle, as they did they see many people and the village freezed in ice, as they run for their lives) Grunion: '''Keep running Snow White! '''Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! (The wind blows harder blowing the wind and the rooftop of the house too) '''Snow White: Everyone watch out! (The roof lands on the snow) Grunyon: Come on, Snow White, Tino and the others. Ash Ketchum: Let's use this broken rooftop as a sled! (They ride on the broken roof and slides down as Snow White looks back) Snow White: Mother...! Father...! Noel...! (Cries a little) Misty: We'll rescue them later. Grunyon: Hold on, everyone! (They slide down the snowy hill) Grunyon: I must be frozen, Snow White. I can't feel the snow and sleep anymore. Snow White: We drop below the frost line. (They slide down the grassy hill) Grunyon: Now we don't have to feel freezing. We just have to worry about. Ash Ketchum: Look out! Sir Loungelot: Hit the breaks! (They crash into the long) Grunyon: Bumping! Into the Garden/We are the Seven Friendly Giants/The Wicked Queen's Plan (They landed on the giant tomato) Tino Tonitini: Is everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: I'm fine. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. Are you okay, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: That's a relief. Brock: Is everybody okay? Misty: I'm alright, Togepi is fine too. Spike the Dog: Where are we? Tino Tonitini: '''Last thing I remembered we're on a Vegetable garden? '''Snow White: What a perfectly round... giant hoe handle. The Wandering Minstrel: It's huge. Grunyon: Of course, how else will you farm this giant tomato we landed in. Giant hoe? Giant tomato? Snow White: That could only mean. That somewhere around here there's a... Sunset Shimmer: LOOK OUT!! (The giant flyswatter appears almost hitting the heroes) Grunyon: Giant flyswatter? Star Butterfly: Where did that come from?! Sneech: Maybe it's from a giant. Finicky: '''Oh, this ugh, if isn't dust in the house or wrinkles in my shorts, it's bugs in my tomato! (He uses his flyswatter to smack again, but the heroes dodge it) '''Corny: Check Finciky, there not bugs. Finicky: What are they then, Corny? Corny: Well... there wearing tiny little clothes and tiny little shoes. Finicky: So? Corny: Dang you bake the best bread bugs I ever seen. Snow White: We're not bugs, we're people. Ash Ketchum: And we're the good guys. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Snow White cries) Grunyon: Her mother and father were turned to ice by a Wicked Queen along with Tino's enemies. And she's scared and upset and lonely, and you go and make her cry. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Tish Katsufrakis: That's right, giant dwarfs! Grunyon: I'm sure glad there are only two biggles like you. Big G: And what else can go wrong now? Grunyon: What's that? Sir Loungelot: Is it an earthquake? Sir Burnevere: I don't think so. Tino Tonitini: That noise, Is that? Patchy's Stay tuned/Christmas Time Tips with Pig Patchy the Pirate: '''Is the villains going to ruin Christmas? Can Tino and his friends Save Christmas? Stay tuned! (shaking, putting his hand and hook upon his ears) At the Giant's House/A New house It's a Rat! '''Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! - - - '''Noby: It's gaining on us! Getting to Work/Avalanche Flood! - - - Tino Tonitini: It's an avalanche! Let's run for it! Later that night/The Wicked Queen's Rage (Later that night) Wyvern attack/The Wicked Queen Tricks Snow White (The Wicked Queen unleashes magic on the Vultures and transforms into Wyverns) Final Battle/The Mirror Shatters/Dr. Facilier's End/The Wicked Queen's Demise - - (Team Rocket uses a grabbing machine to grab Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tino Tonitini: I'm done with you creeps! Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokeball letting out his Charizard as it roars) Megan: Charizard? Really? That's all you got? Adagio Dazzle: So Tino and his Charizard wants to fight us? Then let's battle. Tino Tonitini: Use Flamethrower! (Tino's Charizard fires flamethrower but the yellow Sirens lets out a yell vaporizing the flamethrower attack) - - - - Carver Descartes: What are we gonna do? She's too powerful to stop her! Squire Flicker: Think before you say it, Carver! - Ash Ketchum: '''Come on Brawny! Fight back, you can take down the Queen! - - '''Tino Tonitini: Dragon Claw now! (Charizard charges while preparing to use Dragon Claw, but the yellow siren lets out a yell blowing Charizard away, then crashes into Tino as they both fall into the water) Sunset Shimmer, Carver & Squire Flicker: Tino! Ash Ketchum: No! Doraemon: Charizard! Dr. Facilier: Your friends are done for now! Megan: There's nothing you fools can do about it! Star Butterfly: You'll pay for this! (Now we go underwater we see Tino and Charizard are drowning) Tino Tonitini: I let my friends down... the villains are gonna win and ruined christmas. I let them down... I... (Tino remembers as the flashback ends) King Allfire: (Flashback) You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. (Flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: No! No I can't give up! My Charizard hasn't given up either... we will defeat the villains and saved Christmas! You ready for this, Charizard! MEGA EVOLVE!!! (The light glows brighter) Megan: This will be over for you heroes! Dr. Facilier: We will finally destroy all of you and ruined Christmas. Ash Ketchum: (Angry) You better not! Meowth: Now we can finally deliver Pikachu to the boss and have the twerps held captive as our slaves! (Team Rocket laughs evilly. Then suddenly something pops out of the water as the heroes and villains looked in shock) The Wicked Queen: What? (The water clears a little as we get a glimpse to see Tino's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X as it lets out a roar) Carver Descartes: Is that... Charizard? Squire Flicker: It is! Ash Ketchum: Tino's alright! Tino Tonitini: Wow! Charizard you mega evolved! (Mega Charizard X swoops down and flies towards the battleground as Tino jumps off his Pokemon) Sunset Shimmer: You okay? Tino Tonitini: I'm fine, Sunset. Princess Flame: You did it, Tino. You can finally mega evolve your Charizard. Dr. Facilier: His Charizard mega evolved! Megan: What? The Wicked Queen: Impossible! Marco Diaz: It really is possible now! - - - Dr. Facilier: Don't you stand there stop them! The Wicked Queen: (In Momma Robotnik's voice) Attack! Destroy! (The three sirens charges towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Ready, Charizard. (Mega Charizard X agrees) Tino Tonitini: Use Fire Blast! (Mega Charizard X fires Fire Blast hitting the purple siren) - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Squire Flicker: Druddigon! Tino & Squire: Use Dragon Claw! (Two Dragon Pokemon uses Dragon Claw hitting the Sirens) Tish Katsufrakis: Aura Sphere now! (Togekiss fires Aura Sphere hitting the blue Siren) Carver Descartes: Flygon use Hyper Beam! Lor McQuarrie: Dark Pulse, Absol! (Flygon and Absol fire their attacks hitting the sirens) - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard use Fire Blast! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Squire Flicker: Druddigon use Flash Cannon! (They fire their attacks together and hits Team Rocket) Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: (In Benson's voice) Hey, Megan! Your fired! (Megan gasp) - The Wicked Queen: '''Mirror Help us! We must have more power! - - - '''The Wicked Queen: '''You perhaps, but never me! '''Magic Mirror: '''I am you, my Queen! (Then the Mirror Cracked) (Dr. Facilier Gasps in Horror, As the Mirror and the Tailsman Shatters into pieces) '''Dr. Facilier: '''No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: '''No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr Facilier: '''This is just a... mindless setback and major operation... AAA!!!... Once I look for another spell we'll be back in business! I still got that Dragon friend and that kid too locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasps to see a giant spirit statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as The Wicked Queen Evaporates into Nothingness to her death, As the Castle crumbles, The Villains makes a run away in fear) '''Megan: '''RUN AWAY!!! (As Hicker's continue hiccuping so loudly, The Castle crumbles and A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared, The Two Vultures flee in fear) The Kingdom is Restored/She's sleeping/Snow White Awakens (At the Village, All the Villagers in Ice Statue forms melted turns back to normal breaking the spell, Then Queen Snow White and King Charming Returns to normal as well) '''Queen Snow White: Snow White, We must find her! King Charming: Something broke your Wicked Stepmother's Spell over us, I'm sure Snow White has Spared too. (Now we go to Snow White is still sleeping) Grunyon: Maybe, Snow White's Spell needs time to wear off. Squire Flicker: '''Yes, It's needs to be cured. '''King Charming: '''It's been days since Dr. Facilier and The Wicked Queen disappeard. Whetever this spell she cast on Snow White, is forever. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Poor Snow White, She felt into a deep slumber spell forever! '''Noby: '''Right Lor, Christmas will be cancelled forever, We're so heartbroken! '''Star Butterfly: '''Yeah, That a Memorial for christmas. '''Queen Griddle: '''She dead now, and now we made a huge grief! (Bursts out Crying) (As the Giants weep and mourn, As everyone feeling remorse) '''Queen Snow White: '''Tomorrow is Christmas, Oh would that might I give my dearest Snow White, The greatest gift of all, The gift of life itself. '''King Charming: '''Oh, would that there was a prince, to kiss life back into her, Even is I life back into her. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, It was a loss for Snow White on Christmas. (As Grunyon Felt Heartbroken and shed a Tear) '''Queen Snow White: '''Sleep well my Darling Snow White. (As King and Queen kiss Snow White's cheeks, Grunyon and the others bow their heads crestfallen, Then suddenly Snow White awakes) '''Sir Loungelot: '''Hey, Everyone, Snow White's Awake! (As Grunyon looks at Snow White was Awaken, He was happy) '''Snow White II: Mother! Father! Queen Snow White: Snow White! King Charming: '''You're alive! (As the Giants laugh in Rejoice) '''Noby: What a relief, Snow White's Alive! Marco Diaz: '''That was amazing! '''Star Butterfly: '''Christmas is back on! '''Sci-Twi: '''I guess we need to have a Christmas Party. Shall we celebrate together? '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''Sure can. '''Ash Ketchum: Let's celebrate! The Happiest Christmas ever/A New Castle - - - Ash Ketchum: This is great! Pikachu: Pikachu! Misty: '''This is the best Christmas ever! - Ending '''Patchy: Dee dee, dee dee dee dee. (in Sponge's voice) Ahoy, Patrick! It's Christmas Island! (in Pat's voice) ''Presents, ahoy! (''in Sponge's voice) Hooray! (he starts making storm sound effects) Oh, a storm! (in Pat's voice) Yay! I mean yikes! (he makes more sound effects and begins speaking in his own voice) Oh, we're going down! (He keeps making noises. Zoom out to show the boat is on Patchy's head) Trim the sails! Hoist the yardarms! Turn on the Weather Channel! (he screams) Man on Set: (off-screen) Patchy! Patchy: Oh, hi kids. Boy, that Tino Tonitini makes me as jolly as a roger. Well, I hope you enjoyed Weekenders Christmas adventure. And I hope your Christmas is better than sunken treasure. (He takes the boat off his head. Potty flies out, and there is a nest was under him, and in it are a few eggs wrapped in bows. Patchy picks one up) Aw... Potty left me a little Christmas present. (He laughs. Then he goes over to the mistletoe) Arr, ye old mistletoe. And you know what that means. (he sprays breath freshener in his mouth) ''Ah, time for somebody to kiss Patchy the Pirate! (''he makes kissing noises) ''Come on, who's it gonna be? Come on! Kiss the captain! (''He laughs. Potty flies over and squawks. Patchy screams) Potty: Give us a kiss! (Patchy goes to avoid him) Patchy: No! No, not you! (Potty keeps flying around squawking) No, not you Potty! Get out of here! No, Potty! I don't wanna kiss you! No, we talked about this! Potty! No! Potty: Kissy, kissy! Narrator: Well, it looks like Patchy's pretty busy at the moment, so I'll say it for him. Good night, and Happy Holidays. (The words "Happy Holidays" are spelled out on screen) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts